


When The Sky Meets The Ground

by AlyciaNaya



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa Love Week, Commander Lexa, F/F, FanFiction.Net, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Heda Lexa, Multi, The 100 Ficathon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyciaNaya/pseuds/AlyciaNaya
Summary: We were born on the Ark, since 17 years we are  living here. But life on the Ark isn't  fun at all. They say the earth is dangerous and we can't survive there..."They" say...the Chancellor Jaha says. And we don't believe them..well we don't want to. We? That's Raven Octavia and me Clarke. We want to get out of this shit so we decided to escape.We decided to go to the Ground...





	1. The Ark Escape

-Tuesday, March 20th-

"Prisoner 319?" I looked up and saw one of the guards entering my prison cell. He was dressed in all black with big boots and a taser in his right hand.  
"What do you want?"  
"Its time .. to say goodbye to your dad" he looked at me and came closer.  
I knew what he meant.. it was time to say goodbye to my father. He would die. Today. Only because he told everyone the truth about chancellor Jaha and the Ark. What is the truth you ask? That the ark was dying, he knew, my mom and I knew. And when he tried to tell everyone, I helped him and now? I'm in Prison waiting to get floated.. lucky me I'm not 18..yet. This place. I don't want to be here anymore.. but I don't want to die either. So what should I do? Well good for me I have two really good friends, actually I should say I have two best friends.

Raven Reyes is 18 years old and an engineer. Her boyfriend, Finn went to prison for her because she went for a sky walk and wasn't allowed to. But since Finn was still 17 at the time, he decided to tell the guards it was his fault to save her life. That’s what I call love. He was floated two days ago and Raven was close to killing everyone but instead she decided to come visit me because she had a plan.

Octavia Blake is 17 years old and just like me in prison. Why? Because she was born. You heard right. On the Ark you are only allowed to have one child. Octavia was the second. Her brother, Bellamy and her mother hid her under the floor for years, but one day she decided to go into a masquerade to finally meet other people and be outside her room but she got caught. Her brother tried to kill chancellor Jaha but instead he got arrested too and was floated just two days after. Now she's part of Raven's plan.

The three of us had no reason left to stay on the Ark. Raven has no one left; her parents died when she was a child and now Finn is dead, too. Octavia's mom got floated for having a second child and her brother for trying to kill the chancellor. And what about me? My father gets floated today and my mom? It was her who told chancellor Jaha that my father will tell everyone the truth. So to me, she's dead.  
The guard guides me to the execution hangar where they will float my father. My mother was standing there trying to give me a hug but I pushed her away. She knows I hate her. Its her fault that my father will get floated today and I'll never forever her for that. Never.  
My father was guided by two guards. I ran into his arms and the guards pushed me away but to my surprise, the chancellor allowed me to say goodbye. I gave him another hug. "I love you, Clarke.. now and forever.. May we meet again.." he whispered into my ears. "I Love you too, Dad.. Now and forever.. May we meet again.."  
A tear escaped my eye and my father wiped it away. When he was guided into the death cell, my mom started crying and I just wanted her to be in my fathers position. I want her to die. I know what you think "how can she say that" but it is what it is. My father was always the most important person in my life. And now he's gone forever.  
And then it was time. My father got floated. I couldn't hold back my tears. I could literally hear how my heart broke.

"In peace may you leave the shore... In love may you find the next... Safe passage on your travels... Until our final journey on the ground... May we meet again…"

Then it was over..the darkness swallowed him up. My father. Dead. He will always be in my heart. Always. But now I have no time to mourn. I know it sounds harsh, but this was sadly also the only chance I had to escape.  
It was time for Raven's plan. A gas bomb exploded and everyone passed out, everyone but me. Raven threw a gas mask into my direction and we flew. Octavia was already waiting in the drop ship, Raven helped her to escape earlier this day when we had lunch at the prison cafeteria.  
So here is our plan. Raven as an engineer was able to hack the system so that we would be able to steal the drop ship. During lunch Raven hacked one of the guards' phones so that it would say that Octavia would have to clean the dishes today. So after lunch Raven sneaked into the Prison Cafeteria and helped Octavia escape from the cafeteria. Than they got to the Drop ship and prepared it for the take off. They took some gas bombs and made their way to help me escape. They waited one hour before they made their way to the execution tract . They wanted me to be able to say goodbye to my father. And now we are all in the drop ship ready to take off. Raven closed the door and started the machines, she opened the hangar and we dropped off. A big BANG and we were on our way to the ground.  
I can't believe that after 17 years finally I'm on my way to the ground. Well, if we survive the landing. Raven told us there is a 50% chance to die or that we would make it. And now we have to wait. I'm excited. And I can't wait to be on the ground. Hopefully, the radiation isn't that strong anymore so that we can survive. Raven told me that because we are born on the Ark, our bodies are used to radiation. So hopefully she is right about that.  
Two hours later we were entering the atmosphere. The ship started to shake and it was so loud I wasn't able to understand what Raven wanted to tell me. Probably that I have to sit down and hold on to my seatbelt.  
Another big BANG and the ship stopped shaking and was quiet. Way too quiet for me.  
Raven, Octavia and I stood up and looked at each other.  
Here we are, on the ground, about to take our first step onto the dirt and leaves below our feet. We would be the first humans back on the ground.  
Raven opened the door and it was so bright I wasn't able to see anything at first. But then.. green, trees, grass and the sun. And this smell.. what was that.. I guess that's what nature smells like.. I already love this smell.  
Octavia, Raven and I were standing there holding hands and didn't quite know what to do.  
“You guys are ready to be the first humans back on earth?” Octavia asked.  
“Never been more ready” Raven replied. They both looked at me and I nodded.  
We jumped off the ship and Octavia screamed..

**“We Are Back Bitches!!!”**


	2. We Are Not Alone

“What do we do now?” Octavia asked. Raven and I looked at her and both started laughing.  
“I don't know. Maybe we should find something to eat and set up the drop ship so that we have somewhere to stay.”  
“Gosh, Clarke! We just arrived on the ground, let’s have some fun!” Raven said.  
“Okay, okay, so lets do something fun” I said with a grin on my face.  
We started running. We were so excited and just wanted to explore everything. The trees were so green and the feeling of the sun on my face. Incredible. I never wanna be somewhere else.  
“Raven! Octavia! Quick, come here” I shouted.  
“Wow” was the only thing Raven and Octavia were able to say.  
We were standing in front of a huge river. The water blue and the noise of a waterfall. I never thought it would be so beautiful on the ground.  
We decided to go for a swim even though none of us knew how, but we didn't care since the water wasn't that deep.. I had hoped.  
Octavia and Raven started to undress  
I did the same and found myself in the river.. this feeling.. cold.. and fresh water.. its so.. I don't even have words for this. It’s just amazing. 

Suddenly Octavia started screaming. Raven and I saw how something drew her under water and back to the surface. We ran out of the water and tried to find something Octavia could hold on to so we could pull her from river. We found a big stick and were able to rescue Octavia from whatever suddenly attacked her. She had a wound on her left leg and I cleaned in. Well, at least I've learned something from my mother. Since she’s a doctor I was assisting her during some surgeries. So I know what to do when someone needs medical help.  
“What the hell was that?!” Octavia shouted, still out of breath.  
“I don't know, but I won't go into this river again for sure” Raven told her.  
“Is there any chance that there are animals on earth?” I asked Raven.  
“Sure, it could be possible but since there's still a good amount of radiation I wouldn't call it an animal - more like "creepy animal mutants"” she replied with a light laugh.  
“Okay, at least now we know that there is life on this planet. You think there are other humans..on the Ground too?..Grounders?” “Grounders is that what we would call them? I asked. “Yes they are living on the ground so… well when there are other humans beside us..” Octavia answered.  
Octavia and Raven looked at me like I had said something really bad.  
“I hope not” Octavia said with a laugh.  
“If there are, it would mean that their bodies are used to radiation, too. Which would be kind of impossible but through the years it could be certain that the human race was able to resist radiation through evolution. But that chance is really low.”  
“But there is a chance right?” I asked in return.  
“Sure..there is always a chance on earth..” She looked at me knowing that we would need something. Something to fight. Just in case the Grounders, which I decided to call them, aren't that friendly.  
We went back to the drop ship and Octavia and I started to build a home out of it. In the meanwhile Raven tried to fix the damage on the ship so we would be able to close the door of the ship in case of a grounder attack.  
The time went by fast an soon I was almost night. We decided to take a break to enjoy our first sunset we will ever see. I can't describe the feeling I had when I saw the sky turning from a beautiful blue into a dark orange. When the sun disappeared behind the mountains the sky turned into a dark red..it looked like the sky was bleeding. But it was so breathtaking.  
We went back into the drop ship and raven closed the door and we went to sleep.  
Even though the door was closed I could hear the nature around us. Deers running, birds singing and other animal which I couldn't identify.  
Suddenly I was questioning my self if those animal I was hearing might be grounders… they might attack us.. what if I was right.  
“Raven! Octavia! WAKE UP”  
“What is is? Let me sleep!” Octavia said with a really annoyed undertone.  
“Yeah Clarke. What the hell do you want?” Raven replied.  
“What if the grounders are already planing an attack. What if we are already surrounded by them? What if…”  
“Stop it Clarke”  
I looked at raven who was trying to get up.  
“We are safe in here. You know that I know that and Octavia knows that as well”  
“But..”  
“No Clarke theres no but. Get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day.”  
“She’s right Clarke. Get some rest” octavia said and raven gave her a small smile in reply  
“Okay I’ll try to get some rest. Good night”  
And with that I felt asleep.


	3. Was It All A Dream…

\- Wednesday, March 21th-

I felt the sun on my skin warming my hole body. I woke up to a beautiful sunny day. The trees were shining from the sun and I could hear the birds singing. Slowly I moved to my right site and saw Raven next to me her body was full of blood she was stepped into her heart. Her body was cold her eyes empty starring into nothing. “Raven! RAVEN!” I shook her body trying to wake her up. “RAVEN PLEASE NO! RAVEN”

“Clarke wake up Clarke!”  
I was panicking and woke up totally sweating. Raven sat next to me and tried to calm me down.  
“Raven you..you are alive!”  
“Sure I am Clarke..wait why shouldn't I?”  
“I had a dream u lied next to me dead..blood everywhere..I guess it was just a bad dream” I took her into a hug lucky that she's alive.  
“Clarke everything is okay. Im okay and Octavia too.”  
I looked around to spot her but I didn't see Octavia anywhere. “ Where is she?”  
“She’s outside trying to hunt some rabbits or something else to eat” Raven answered.  
“Is there something I can do to help?” I asked. “Maybe you can look for something to do a fire with?”  
“Sure I’ll be back in a few”  
With that I stood up and exited the drop ship. It was a beautiful day sunny and not too warm. I enjoyed the feeling of sun on my skin. A feeling I never had on the ark. And this air, so full of different smells. And don't even get me started about all the noises. Birds singing, Rabbits jumping through the grass and the sound of water rushing through the river splashing against rocks.  
I walked through the woods and suddenly felt like someone was following me. I turned around quickly but nothing. I continued walking and found some boughs. And again I heard something.. would be an animal..or maybe..a grounder. “Stop been paranoid Clarke” I told myself. “There are no humans living on this planed..thats impossible.”

“I wouldn't say it impossible” 

I turned around and looked into the green eyes of the girl standing in front of me.  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh” I screamed and started running. What the hell. That can't be. I could hear that she was following me so I tried to be faster.  
I turned around and looked if she was still behind me. And with that she crashed into me and brought me to the ground. Now she was sitting on me and tried to calm me down and was pressing my arms to the ground.  
“I won't harm you. Calm down” she said.  
“Ahhhhhhhhhh”  
“Stop screaming you'll wake up the Reapers”  
“…what…who…” I didn't know what to say I was so in shook.  
“So first I won't hurt you. I just want to know who you and your two friends are and why you fell from the sky”  
“I don't have to tell you anything!” I screamed and tried to push her away. But that was impossible she was too strong. I would have to try it by surprise.  
“Don't even try that again. I’m stronger than you” She laughed.  
“What do you want from me?” I said in a really angry way.  
“I already told you!”  
“I won't tell you anything!” I yelled at her and once again tried to escape. It took her by surprise so she let go of me. Again I started running and I took a look if she was following me. But she wasn’t. After I came back to the drop ship I decided to not tell Raven and Octavia what happened. I don't want them to worry about anything.   
“Didn't find anything to make a fire Clarke huh?”  
“Oh. Sorry no.” I excused myself. “No problem I've enough” Octavia came back her arms full of wood and two rabbits.  
“I didn't know you are such a nature person O” raven laughed.  
“Someone has to keep us alive here” She replied grinning.  
“So lets make some breakfast? Lunch?.. What time is it even?” I asked confused. But than I remembered that I was wearing my fathers watch. He gave it to me before he was killed.  
2:30 p.m. -  
“Well I guess it's lunch time already” I smiled.  
We grilled the rabbits and I got some water from the river to make it less dry.  
After Octavia told us that she saw glowing butterflies around the forest and she wanted to show us at night. We agreed and decided to make a little walk to explore the Forrest. 

My mind was still with the girl which attacked me in the forest. Well she didn't really attacked me.. she said she doesn't want to harm me. She just wants some answers. I can understand that. But I'm too afraid she might kill me or us all. I don't know what to do.. should I tell Raven and Octavia? Maybe I shouldn't till I've talked to her..but how. I don't know where she is from or how to find her. 

I decided to not worry about it for the rest of the day and continued to explore the forrest with Raven and O.we walked around for a few hours in which we saw some animals and something like a little lake with a waterfall which was perfect to take a shower in..or just wash ourselves since we don't have anything like shampoo or something. It was getting darker and we arrived at “The glowing forrest..well thats how I would call it” Octavia said.   
It was beautiful. The trees were shining in a light blue and so did the butterflies. I was fascinated. Words couldn't even discrete the beauty of this place. “That must be a after effect of the radiation” Raven started to study the surroundings.  
Octavia and I laid down on the ground and looked into the sky. So many stars. What a beautiful view. I could lie here for ever.  
After some hours we decided to went back to the drop ship and go to sleep. For tomorrow we planned to build something like a backyard for the drop ship so it feels more like a home. We only know pictures of houses and their backyards in books but we wanted to try our best. I laid down in bed and tried to sleep but my mind was all around this grounder girl and how I could find her. And with that tough I felt asleep.


End file.
